Plug connector housings with integrated strain relief and shield connection are used in particular in cleanroom environments. In environments of this type, convenient assembly of plug connectors with plug connector housings of this type is especially important. Good media tightness, as is often required in other applications, is not a priority here.
Very special protective conditions apply in so-called cleanrooms. For example, semiconductors are manufactured in such rooms. The concentration of germs and air particles in rooms of this type must be kept extremely low. Therefore, people working in these rooms also wear special protective clothing, which is disclosed for example in WO 1999/006136 A1.
Production machines, which are connected to one another via plug connectors, are located in the cleanrooms. The production machines are supplied with control signals and/or an operating voltage via further plug connectors, where applicable. Assembling the plug connectors while wearing protective clothing suitable for the cleanroom is particularly difficult and often time-consuming. This often results in time delays in the production process.